


Snapshots

by gamesgeary_18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Angst, Background Relationships, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamesgeary_18/pseuds/gamesgeary_18
Summary: A collection of drabbles for pretty much any ship.1. Sheith: Beach date2. Heith: band au3. Kallura: coffee shop4. Sheith: angst (no curtis in this version thank you very much)





	1. Sheith- beach date

Beach umbrellas are the greatest invention of mankind. Especially for those as pale as them. Keith's sprawled across the mat on his back, head propped up on Shiro's ass.

Somewhere in the distance Lance screams at Allura to stop trying to catch sharks.

Keith would be a good team leader and tell Allura off but that would require agreeing with Lance and given that she can punt a full sized Galra soldier across the room, he is more worried about the shark anyway.

Keith feels his pillow flex and Shiro twists under him, staring at Keith with what's clearly a kicked puppy look.

“Baby…”

“I'm not moving.”

“C’mon, please?

“No.”

He knows Shiro is pouting at him, especially with the way he's trying to twist into his line of sight, he turns away to avoid seeing the pretty grey eyes and the sweaty grey bangs sticking to his forehead. It's a manipulation tactic and Keith refuses to fall prey.

“But I’m thirsty, baby cakes.”

“No.”

Out in the distance Lance is screeching and Keith watches in awe as a shark goes flying out into the horizon. Allura squeals in childish delight.

“I swear I won't move from the spot, you can lie back down.”

“and lose my comfortable head dent in your ass?” Keith scoffs, “No way.”

“Then let me go at least?”

“Same difference.”

“Baby!!” Shiro tries to jostle his hips trying to throw Keith off in a last ditch effort.

Keith throws his legs over Shiro's shoulder blades to press him back into the mat. Shiro falls back flat and sputters making Keith laugh.

“Oh that's it!” Shiro bellows.

He's still distracted and misses when Shiro's large hands wrap around his ankles and he heaves off the ground pulling Keith's  knees over his shoulders. Keith squeals and Lance makes a gagging noise in the background. Keith would flip him off if he wasn't laughing his ass off at Shiro dragging him to the open bar like an upside down sack of potatoes.

“Show off!” Keith cries out, not even trying to help Shiro’s balance.

“Quit laughing, I'm kink shaming you.” Shiro retorts as he marches on like Keith weighs nothing.

Well at least his ass was still right under Keith’s head.

 


	2. Heith- band au

Keith isn't used to crowds. No scratch that, he HATES crowds. But this is Lance's favorite band and it's already a shock that such a high profile band would even come to play in their little ass crack of a town.

But Keith is a good friend, even if he likes to pretend he wouldn't give a rat’s ass about Lance’s clichéd likes. And that is why here he is; in a sea of screaming sweaty bodies, swaying with excitement and booze, he narrowly escapes a head butt and ends up getting elbowed in the side. Biting back a curse he scans the crowd for the millionth time.

He lost Lance. Veronica would kill him if he goes back without him and Lord knows where the walking disaster is. He's just one inappropriate comment away from being punched in the face by a pissed off boyfriend.

“Lance?” he calls out, voice drowned out by the noise around him. The local school band is playing right now, it's a pre-show massacre and a massive embarrassment.  The vocalist is trying to scream out the lyrics to call me maybe, completely out of sync with the guitarist trying to blare out an air raid siren while the drummer desperately tries to guide the two back into rhythm.

Keith decides to try his luck by climbing onto the stage to look for Lance. It's not like that'd be the dumbest thing to do on stage. He heaves himself onto the platform and tries to scan the crowd for a mop of brown hair or a blue hoodie with the words, “Monsters and Mana” scrawled on it in sharpie.

The screaming is louder on stage and Keith's head hurts, the drummer seems to have given up and rage quits before stalking off the stage, pushing past Keith angrily and shoving him aside and off the back.

Keith flails and shuts his eyes tight, waiting for impact but slams into a pair of arms instead.

“You okay?” The voice is soft and angelic and when he opens his eyes, it's to the sweetest look of concern in the prettiest most honest brown eyes he has ever seen.

“Uhh yeah.”

“Good. You shouldn't be back here.” He cocks his head to the side, long dark hair swishing into his face, eyebrows thick against his orange headband. “there's a lot of stuff here. You could've gotten hurt.”

“Thanks...sorry” Keith wheezes out and the guy blushes deep. The red spreading across his dark skin beautifully.

“I should...I should probably put you down.” He says but doesn't really move to do so.

“so strong” Keith wonders.

The guys flush deepens and he clears his throat “Ah...thank you.”

“Did I-”

“Say that out loud?” he bends down and helps Keith to his feet. “umm yeah. Kinda.”

“Shit…”

“I'm Hunk-”

“Yeah you are.” Keith wants to die.

“No I mean my...my name is...Hunk.”

“Oh.”

“so…”

“yeas” Hunk grins at Keith’s expression, he knows he looks dazed, maybe he can pass it off as shock.

“You are?”

Oh. OH!

“Keith!”

“Keith,” Keith swoons at the way his name rolls off that tongue. Bad thought, now he thinks of that tongue rolling off other things.

“Wanna...wanna sit down? You look dazed.”

“Yeah...no...I'm okay.”

Hunk opens his mouth to say something and Keith desperately hopes it's his name again.

“Keith!! Buddy you're here!” Lance's voice cuts through Keith's seductive impression of a thirsty dog.

“Lance?”

“Oh you know him?” Hunk asks. Keith nods then, “Yeah we came together.”

Hunk is silent for a moment in which Lance makes some random gesture towards a group of dancers in tight dresses and waves at him.

“Boyfriend?”

“What?” Keith blinks at him, confused. Hunk seems to be in deep thought. “Is he your boyfriend?”

“NO!” Keith cries out, horrified and Hunk stares at him in shock before smiling again.

“Oh.”

“I’m single. And gay, not that he's not a guy...he's like...no...not boyfriend.”

Hunk looks amused then and smiles.

“I'm the lead vocalist.”

“Oh…”

“You…free after the concert?”

“Yes, super free.” Keith stammers, “very very free.”

“Cool...You know any good restaurant around here?”

“The best.”

“Great!” Hunk grins reaching out to squeeze his arm, “How about dinner? My treat.”

Keith grins back, still dazed “Okay.”

“See you soon Keith.”

“Yeah.” He beams as he is ushered out into the main hall, Lance is behind him, yelling at a girl for her number.

“What was that all about?” Lance asks him later halfway through the concert, having noticed the wink that Hunk had thrown in his general direction.

“Hey. You get your clichés  and I get mine.”

  



	3. Kallura- coffee shop

The coffeehouse opens at the break of dawn, that's unusual but it's also a boon for students hurrying to catch an early bus. The first hour everything is half the price, the whole street smells like chocolate, coffee. Waking up to caramel and marshmallow is the most soothing experience if you ask the neighbourhood.

The inside is warm and cozy, antique wooden furniture, a small fireplace and red accented cushions and curtains make the coffeehouse both homely and surreal. There are bookcases lining two of the four walls, the smell of ink and coffee wafting from the pages is just one other attraction that made this place boom into popularity. There are no target customers, from tired students to vibrant and giddy elders all trickle in throughout the day for a whiff of Allura's smiles and Keith’s incredible hot chocolate.

Allura Altea, the bright eyed beauty that dances across the floor like an angel on winged feet, light and angelic with a smile that can stop wars. She pirouettes in and out of the kitchen with two trays balanced like it's nothing, not spilling a drop of the much coveted elixir of life (and the secret to a great day). Her long silver hair plopped high on her head like a pretty crown as she chats with her lovely accent and makes hearts melt with her tinkling laughter.

It's a shame that she's taken, but they can all agree that this couple is just as precious as their joint venture is to all the customers who show up here. The kitchen is handled by Keith, the mystery man with dark hair and dark eyes, a voice that can melt hearts and set fires. Sometimes you can see him through the kitchen window, whipping up coffee and other crazy concoctions like a wizard with a gift from God's themselves. Sometimes he serves instead of Allura and it's a different experience. Just as driven, but with a predator's grace. But when he does smile, it's like a gender flipped Helen.

There are bets going, as to who can make him smile most often. It's easy to be jealous of either or both the owners of the coffeehouse, but this coffeehouse is a gift and the newcomers fall in love where the regulars would die to keep it running. And when the day ends and a smiling Allura leans over to plant a kiss on Keith's pout making the boy blush like a new bride, they know what else they'd die to preserve.

It's like a fairytale in real life.


	4. Sheith- angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not read if you don't want unfortunately relevant angst.

“You’re leaving already?”

Keith turns around to face him, his single bag hanging off his shoulder. It's weight impossibly lighter than the pressure in his chest.

“Yeah. There's been some news about a couple of rebellions off in the Xeruvian sector.” He says, trying to keep his tone light, airy. No point making Shiro worry over nothing.

“I see.” He says, gray eyes a little too bright. “and when are you coming back?”

It hurts, the way he says it, like he wants to see Keith back home with the rest of them, but he doesn't have a place here. His place is with the Blades, liberating the rest of the universe, helping rebuild lost civilizations and guiding the lost to a home on Earth.

“I'm not coming back Shiro.”

“I...I see.”

“I've found a place.” He tries, he doesn't know if it's to convince Shiro or if it is to convince himself, “my mom, and the Blades, I have a reason now-” he's stopped by Shiro’s hand, heavy on his shoulder, too close to his neck. There's a tremor in his fingers and Keith wonders what it'd be like to feel the warmth on his cheek.

“You don't have to explain yourself Keith.” He smiles, his eyes soft, and Keith wants to cry, he wants to tell Shiro not to let him go, but that's selfish. Isn't it?

“I want you to know Keith.” Shiro says, his voice cracks on his name, “I’m so proud of you.”

“I-I’m glad.” Keith smiles back, tries to keep it from wavering.

“I’m going to miss you, Keith.”

“Me too.”

They stand there for a moment, looking at each other, not knowing how to say what they want to, what they have wanted to for so long. And then Shiro snaps out of it, smiles that strange broken thing. Leans forward and drops his head against Keith's shoulder, presses his nose into his neck and breathes deep.

“Stay safe out there.”

Keith wants to cry, but instead he swallows and pulls the other man into a bone crushing hug.

“You too captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, sort of. You can send me prompts on beautyandthepeith.


End file.
